Talk:Karura
Karura's blood type Hiya! According what I know about inheritance of blood types (see: Wikipedia), I've managed to solve Karura's blood type. As we know, Gaara's blood type is AB, Temari's O, and Fourth Kazekage's A (and Kankuro's one is B, but now it is not so necessary information). As you can see in the tablet, siblings can have blood types AB and O only if their parent's blood types are A and B. Fourth's blood type was A, so Karura's one must be B. Simple logic. --Nuti (talk) 16:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Just did the diagram and it's true, Karura's phenotype would B, and her genotype would be dominant B gene, recessive i gene. Since it doesn't come from a databook, I'm not sure it should be listed in the infobox, but at the very least it could go in the trivia section. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should be listed in the info box, but for the sake of some odd-ball saying "maybe blood types don't work the same in Naruto world", a brief explanation in the trivia would be a good idea. Arrancar79 (talk) 01:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::This would make for a nice trivia point. It's interesting how all blood type lineages have been actually biologically possible so far. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Is it possible that Kishimoto actually looked it up to see how it works due to the blood type/personality belief they have in Japan, similar to how astrological signs are used to determined personality aspects? Anyway, I'll list her blood type in the trivia section. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Obviously he learned about blood types somewhere. I'm just amazed he managed to stay true to both biology and the personality system. Especially considering Kishimoto-sensei doesn't seem that big on using real-life science correctly... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::While I have no idea on what traits are associated with a blood type, the actual inheritance of blood type is something rather simple, it's a very straightforward Mendelian type of inheritance. Now, if Kishimoto puts the Bombay phenotype somewhere, then I'll be officially impressed. Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Connected to Deidara? I know this is not a forum, but this one was too striking to leave alone. Is there any connection to Deidara, whose "ultimate" technique (other than that last suicide technique) was named C4 Karura? Sorry, forgot to sign the last post. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 09:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I think it is just a coincidence. Karura is also a Japanese name for a monster called Garuda. --Nuti (talk) 10:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Her name Here's a question: where did her name came from? I don't think I can find it in the databooks, and I don't recall it in manga nor anime. So can someone please put a reference point on where the name is mentioned? Yatanogarasu 02:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Second databook, page 71. She's unusual in that only her name is given and not any other character stats. ''~SnapperT '' 03:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Twins Isn't possible for Yashamaru and her to be twins? --Ilnaruto me 17:02, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Nevermind. It doesn't seem so if we use Math and Temari. --Ilnaruto me 19:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It is possible. Yashamaru would of been 21 at Gaara's birth, 18 at Temari's and considering she was a villager and not a Shinobi, she could of easily gotten pregnant at 17 and had a Temari at 18. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 06:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Debut Should her debut be chapter 547 or should it be like it's now??--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) cause of death Where was it stated that her life force was used to power the sealing process? So did she die due to the Shukaku being had been into Gaara, or premature childbirth?--Elveonora (talk) 23:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Either in early part 2 by Chiyo, or when Gaara almost kills Lee in the hospital in late part 1. Omnibender - Talk - 23:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) So she was sacrificed, ie. killed to make Gaara a host of Shukaku? It's kinda confusing/contradicting ... she couldn't have died from premature childbirth as Gaara was born as a really small baby.--Elveonora (talk) 14:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Kinda late, but which is it? She either died from premature childbirth or the sealing of Shukaku into the unborn Gaara killed her.--Elveonora (talk) 16:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :From what Gaara said in Part I, it did not seem to be any complications due to premature birth. However, I don't see anywhere where it said specifically that the process sapped her life force and while a likely conclusion, I left it ambiguous for now with the relevant references attached.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, all we know is that Gaara "took his mother's life" I guess that Shukaku's sealing into unborn Gaara killed her or something, but that's just my assumption. Premature childbirth or any other "natural" causes are unlikely since she had a few medical ninja around her, it looked like there was nothing they could do to save her and her death expected. One could say that 4th Kazekage killed his wife ;D EDIT: Okay, the manga clearly confirms that Karura was sacrificed so Gaara could become a jinchuriky. Background says premature childbirth, but there's NO SUCH MENTION in the chapter, but neither there's a reference for her life being used to power the sealing process...--Elveonora (talk) 19:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Possible Jinchuriki? Could anybody tell me what the official English translation says about chapter 548, page 8, when Gaara's father says that Yashamaru hated not Gaara, but the Kazekage since he was the one to put Shukaku into Karura? The German and Japanese wording make it sound like Karura was a Jinchūriki, too. Seelentau 愛議 13:03, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :The official English would be the Viz right? If that's the case, then I at least don't have access to it. However I don't think Karura was a jinchūriki but more a jinchūriki adjacent/pseudo one (?) Shukaku was infused into Gaara while he was still in her womb but it was into Gaara not Karura, it'd be basically the same as Kushina being pregnant except that the beast was in the child and not the mother.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::My two cents, I know speculation doesn't belong here, but it doesn't make sense to me. Why would 4th Kazekage kill his own wife he loved by sealing Shukaku into Gaara why she was still pregnant? He could have waited till after his birth and do it, sparing her life. Reasons of her death are also unknown and kinda unclear, somewhere I saw things like her life force being used to power the sealing process and it killed her. Again, that basically says 4th Mizukage murdered her. So it's likely Shukaku was inside of her and from her it got moved into Gaara and that killed her since it was similar like extracting it and also the whole "female hosts relocate seal energy used to hold off the biju into their child" or what.--Elveonora (talk) 14:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) HER ABILITIES? She could manifest her will into sand to protect gaara right?. So shouldn't that be in her info box on jutsu list?. In the 'Will Manifestation' area she is listed as a user. In her abilities too there is a hyperlink there connecting to will manifestation too. So what do you think? :She is listed as a user.--Omojuze (talk) 16:46, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Do you think she could use her will abilities on other objects?, is it worth a trivia? (Jaakor48 (talk) 17:18, May 5, 2015 (UTC))